


Day Care

by grey853



Series: Care Series [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/grey853
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mulder is hit by a car, Walter Skinner continues to take good care of his Special Agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Care

Title: Day Care  
Author: Grey  
E-mail address: [Grey853@aol.com](mailto:Grey853@aol.com)  
Rating: R for language, no sex  
Category: SA  
Spoilers: None  
Keywords: Mulder/Skinner slash  
Sequel: Sequel to "Night Care" 

OKAY to Archive at MSSS and anywhere else where my name remains. 

Summary: This is a sequel to "Night Care". After Mulder is hit by a car, Walter Skinner continues to take good care of his Special Agent. 

Warning: This is a Mulder Torture romance with Skinner. If that offends you, look away. 

* * *

**Day Care**  
by Grey  
[Grey853@aol.com](mailto:Grey853@aol.com?subject=Day%20Care)

* * *

"God, concussions are a bitch." Mulder swung his legs over the edge of the couch and dropped his head into his uplifted palms. The slight shaking in the arms made his head hurt even worse. 

"Mulder?" As a warm hand rested on his shoulder, he flinched. Walter Skinner jerked back in surprise. "I'm sorry." 

Looking up he saw the dark eyes studying him with concern. Even the weak light of morning stabbed at his brain like a desperate caterer chipping at block ice. His stomach pitched slightly forward, ready to tumble. He mumbled an apology before he moaned. "No, I'm sorry, sir. I just hurt all over." 

"I understand." The voice, full-throated and husky, softened the air around him. "You need help to get up?" 

"No, I'm fine. Just give me a minute. I've got a pounding headache." 

"I'll bet. Look, I've got some juice and Tylenol here. I want you to take it and then eat some toast so you can stomach the antibiotic the doctor prescribed." 

Mulder shook his head and regretted it immediately. The world spun and he found himself leaning back against the sofa, his eyes tightly shut against the unexpected assault. 

"Mulder?" Skinner sat beside him, taking his hand. Warm fingers wrapped his wrist and took his pulse. They stayed there a little longer and then spread out to stroke his palm. Focusing on the man holding his hand rather than the big bang theory going on in his head helped soften the hammer blows to his temples. 

"I'm okay. Just dizzy." He squeezed Walter's hand and his boss lifted and kissed his fingers. "Oh, man. That's nice, but you're going to make me light-headed again if you're not careful." 

The low chuckle thrilled him. "Mulder, seriously, you need to drink and eat something." 

"No, thanks. I'd just throw up. Don't worry. This will only last a couple of days and then I'll be up to my awe-inspiring antics." 

"Couple of days?" Mulder turned his head slowly and slit his eyes enough to see the worry etching Walter's face. 

"It's no big deal. I mean, it's not like this is a new thing." 

"Mulder, it is a big deal. You've got a concussion, enormous bruises, stitches, and two cracked ribs. You can't afford not to eat for a couple of days. Plus, you were supposed to start taking the Keflex last night and you didn't. That was a hell of a gash. I don't want to take any chances." 

Rebellion flared before he could stop it. "Stop nagging, Walter. You mean well, but I can take care of myself. I don't need you pushing things at me." 

"Mulder, just stop. I know you don't feel well, but that's no reason to be an ass about this." 

"An ass? Okay. I think maybe it's time for you to go home." Shifting up cut off his words as the sharp pain in his side stole his breath. "Oh, shit." 

"What?" Skinner put one hand on his stomach and the other on his shoulder for support. 

"Nothing. Just forgot about the ribs." A few slow breaths brought the slicing catch in muscles to a dull throb. "It's better now." 

Skinner shook his head and rubbed a tired hand across his face. "Listen, Mulder, I don't mean to try to push you around about this. I'm just worried and upset." 

Anger gone, Mulder sagged back against the seat. "I know. I just hate being taken care of." Seeing the quick reaction in Walter's eyes, he added, "Yeah, I know, you'd think I'd be used to it." 

"But you're not. I understand that, Mulder. I really do. You're talking to someone who'd rather chew tacks than let somebody take care of him." 

Grinning weakly, Mulder teased. "Chew tacks, huh? Ouch. Is that why you don't smile much?" He lifted a hand to Walter's cheek and stroked it gently with his thumb. The change in the larger man's breathing pleased him no end. "Like that?" 

"God, yes." Walter relaxed into the touch for just a moment before he took Mulder's hand and simply held it to his face a few more seconds. "But, my friend, you need to take your medicine." 

Growling in frustration, Mulder closed his eyes in surrender. "Okay. Just don't make me drink anymore damn Gatorade. I'd rather drink out of the toilet in the park on Labor Day." 

"Damn, Mulder. That's nasty. Stop." 

Amused by his boss's finicky reaction, Mulder lay there and watched while Walter walked over to the kitchen. The broad shoulders stretched the slightly wrinkled white shirt taut, each underlying bulge of muscle outlined. The pants draped naturally down from a narrow waist over the well-defined butt that made Mulder's own ass clench in response. When Skinner turned around, he noticed the younger man watching him. "You look hungry." 

"I am, but not for toast." 

A smile changed Walter Skinner's whole face into a work of fine art. The skin flushed and hopeful expression moved across the bones with a magical light. The dark eyes flashed with passionate promise while Mulder sat back and enjoyed the show. 

"Mulder, you're in no shape to handle anything except toast, so don't start." 

Feeling an erection tighten between his thighs, Mulder just smiled. "Too late." 

"God, you're incorrigible." 

"I thought that's why you liked me." 

Smiling, Walter shook his head and then walked back over to Mulder. Handing him the Tylenol, he pretended to grouch. "I like you in spite of your contrary ways, not because of them." 

After swallowing the pills and the orange juice, Mulder eased himself forward to try sitting up. He made it all the way to the edge before he decided to let the world stop spinning before he went any further. Trying to play off his unsteady condition, he asked, "Really? Want me to try harder?" 

"No, Mulder, I don't. Now, do you need help to go to the bathroom?" 

Mulder glanced up with an oh please expression. "Just give me a minute, Walter. It's Saturday. There's no rush." 

"Sure. I'll just go make you some breakfast. Want some coffee?" 

"God, I think I love you." 

Both men froze at the unexpected slip. Slowly relaxing, Walter's expression softened. "Yeah? Hell, Mulder if I'd known all it took was an offer of coffee, I would've bought stock in John Conti." 

"I would've held out for bundt cake though." 

"Bundt cake it is." Walter slid beside him and took his face gently in both hands. "Don't be afraid, Mulder. I swear, I won't bite." 

"No deal. Sometimes I like to be bitten." 

"I always knew you were weird." Skinner laughed lightly and then leaned in, brushing his lips tenderly across Mulder's. The sweetness of the older man's breath enticed him, and brought him fully erect, again. 

"Man, Walter, you're killing me here." He groaned as he pushed harder against the mouth. Lifting his arm to pull the broad chest closer sent him into a spasm of pain so sudden, he fell back with a low hiss. "Damn. I hate when this happens." 

"Jesus, Mulder, sit still for a minute." 

"Fucking easy for you to say. Your lungs aren't riding a rodeo through your chest. Shit, that hurts." 

He struggled to breathe and found himself growing even more frantic for air. His vision narrowed and a few moments later, he heard Walter's strong voice in his ear. "Listen to me, damn it. Stop trying so hard. Just slow down and breathe. Just breathe for me, Mulder. Just breathe." 

The chant went on for several minutes before the stinging pain eased up and the air decided to revisit his body. His voice came out winded and tight. "Thanks. I'm not sure what happened, but thanks." 

"It's partly my fault. Like I said, you're not in any shape to be doing anything but resting." 

"I'm afraid this is one time I'm going to have to agree with you." 

"Damn, and no witness. Where's Scully when you need her?" 

"Funny, Walter. I know we don't always agree on things, but it's not because I just want to give you a hard time." 

"Don't get all pouty on me, Mulder. Then again, your lips are pretty cute when they push out like that." 

Mulder laughed in spite of himself, and then grabbed his side again. "Jesus, Walter, don't do that. I'm going to puncture a lung or something." 

"Okay, I'll save it for later. Now, why don't you just relax? Coffee's on it's way." 

Mulder pushed himself up off the sofa and then steadied himself on Walter's quick arm. "What are you doing?" 

"Thought I'd take a quick run to the bathroom." 

"Try walking. You know what happened last time you went running." 

"Yeah, well, unless a car gets way off the road here, I think I'm safe." Mulder reluctantly let go of Skinner's arm and made his way carefully down the hall to the restroom. Once there, he relieved himself and then took a close look in the mirror. 

"Jesus, Mulder, talk about a mess." Running a shaky hand through his hair, he got a whiff of his armpit. "Lord, that's not good." 

Stripping off, he got a peek at the huge, nearly black bruise on his left side along with the bandage that covered his 30 stitches. Carefully he removed the tape and then turned on the hot water. Using one hand to hold the wall, he started to step up and over into the tub. The pounding on the door stopped him. "Mulder, what the fuck are you doing?" 

Startled, he steadied himself before he answered. "Shit, Walter. What's the problem?" 

The door flew open and Walter Skinner stood there, his eyes wide and angry. Before Mulder even had time to react, the older man reached around and turned off the faucets. He then handed the younger man a towel and waited until he could cover himself with his one free hand before he finally spoke. "Jesus, Mulder, what the hell's wrong with you? You know you can't take a shower. You've got stitches for godsakes." 

Still a bit flustered, Mulder's skin flushed with the heat of embarrassment. "Walter, if I want to take a shower, I'm going to take a fucking shower. You need to leave." 

"I don't think so, Mulder. Now, sit down so I can bandage that wound." 

Trembling from the effort to contain his hostile emotions, Mulder worked hard to steady the words so they didn't slap fire into the air. "Walter, I've had about enough of this good deeds shit." Slowly and deliberately he added, "Now, just leave me the fuck alone." 

He tried to brace himself against the stunning power behind the AD Skinner look, but failed. 

"Mulder, I'm going to give you a break here, because I know this is hard for you, but I'm not going to leave you alone and I'm not going to let you take a shower. The doctor's orders clearly state, no shower for at least 48 hours and maybe longer if there's any discharge from the wound. Even without that, I wouldn't let you take a shower with a concussion. You can barely stand. You pass out and hit your head again, we'd both be up shit creek. Scully would whip our asses." His voice leveled so much reason, Mulder could hardly stand to hear it 

"Fuck Scully. And fuck you, sir." 

"Petulance doesn't become you, Mulder. Now, just stop." 

He slumped down on the toilet seat, totally drained. "I'm sorry. I'm not sure why I said all that." 

Walter sat on the edge of the tub, resting a hand on Mulder's naked knee. "Mulder, I know you hate depending on other people, but I'm not just anybody." Taking the young man's chin in his hand he turned and lifted his face. "I'm somebody who cares about what happens to you, and I think that's what scares you." 

Forced to gaze into eyes that knew his truth, Mulder found himself shaking. His own eyes stung, but he didn't blink. "You're what scares me." 

"Me?" 

"You're just so much." 

Puzzled, Walter let his hand drop and slide around to rest on Mulder's back. "So much what?" 

"So much of everything. It scares me to want you. It terrifies me that I could feel this way about anybody, especially you. I've just been alone for so long." 

Words struggled out, thick and difficult. "You've had Scully, Mulder. And you've had me, even though you may not have known it." 

"I was alone, Walter. Scully's my partner and my friend, but we're not intimate, and I'm not talking about sex." 

"I know you're not, Mulder." 

"You've been my boss, my dream, somebody I fantasized about. Now, all of a sudden you're real, giving me something I've always wanted." 

"And you're scared by the reality of it?" 

"Scared shitless." 

Skinner ran his hand through Mulder's thick dark hair, stood carefully, and then kissed the top his head. "I'd think you'd be used to fear working with the X-Files." He took the package of pads and tape and began to bandage Mulder's side. 

"Nope. Mutants, all kinds of fucking aliens, moth men, government conspiracies, none of them compare to you, Walter." 

Catching Mulder's plaintive expression, Skinner smiled and reached over to caress his bearded cheek. "Well, then I guess I'm going to have to work harder to ease those fears, Agent Mulder." 

A slight hesitation tripped his tongue. "How?" 

Skinner put the last piece of tape in place and stood straight. "Why don't we start with breakfast? Then you can have a sponge bath and a shave." 

"And then?" 

"And then, my dear boy, we're just going to take a nap." 

Despite the heavy muscles of exhaustion, Mulder's lips curled up in a weak smile. "Walter, I want to sleep with you, but I had something else in mind." 

"I know, but this is a start." 

The tension bundled like barbed wire in his chest, but he decided to chance the bloody snags, the risks of exposure. He extended his hand and let Walter Skinner help him to his feet. Holding on for dear life, he whispered in cautious amazement, "Yeah, it really is." 

Seeing the lean body tilt too far forward, Walter wrapped an arm around the slender waist. "It's okay, Mulder. I've got you." 

"You better, sir. If I fall on my ass, I'm taking you with me." 

"Typical Mulder. Always expecting the worst." 

"Actually, that sounds more like the best to me, depending on where you land." 

"Shut up, Mulder." The command barely pushed the air between their faces, but Walter's strong body pressed so near to his, branded his skin with the ache of hope. More than that, it allowed for a chance to envision his own survival, extreme possibility made less extreme by a simple touch. 

"Sure, Walter. Anything you say." 

"Damn, I need a witness." 

* * *

The End 


End file.
